


Aliens know more about space than Humans

by IrrationallyExcited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Drabble, Teenage Alex, danvers squared, teenage kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: This is the product of a full day of revision, lack of sleep and A* Procrastination skills. From both the author and Kara.Kara and Alex bicker over Physics, Aliens and Probing. Just like any normal sisters would. (Drabble with wayyy too much detail and effort put into it whoops I'm a perfectionist.)





	

Huffing loudly, Kara violently scribbles out part of her work, resisting the very-real temptation to just melt the entire book with her eyes. From across the room, Alex rolls her eyes and laughs at her sister’s obvious frustration.

“Is that AP Physics getting you down?” She teases, pulling the one headphone bud out of her ear and dropping it onto her duvet, muffled rock music spilling out into the room.

“What do you think? This sucks. Its just... math with labels on it, sneaky math. I hate math.” Kara is practically growling know, glaring at the sea of illegible notes all around her.

“I thought aliens were supposed to know more about space than humans.” The snark in Alex’s voice would be enough to piss of even the most peaceful Syvillian, and the glare that Kara levels her with just makes her grin even harder.

“Of course Aliens know more about space than humans, don’t be stupid. We were just taught all this differently on Krypton.” She grumbles, rolling her eyes and attacking the page with even more force than before.

“What do you mean? You were like 11 when you left.” Alex points out, furrowing her over-plucked eyebrows in confusion.

“13 actually, and I learned all this when I was 6.” Kara deadpans, running a hand through her messy, un-brushed hair and tearing the entire page out in defeat.

Alex just scoffs, _of course you did,_ she thinks in irritation. Trying her best not to let her jealousy show, she just rolls her eyes again, “Showoff. If you know all of it then why are you studying?”

“I don’t want to accidentally write Kryptonian knowledge in an exam and get branded a kid genius. They’d probably kidnap me and take me to the circus, or an evil lab, and I don’t wanna get probed, thanks.” 

“You know, it’s usually the humans that are scared of being probed by the alien.” Alex adds, smirking at Kara’s childish rambling.

“Shut up, or I’ll probe you in a minute.” Kara warns half-threateningly, balling up the discarded page of notes and throwing it across the room. Thanks to her perfect aim it hits right in the center of her sisters forehead, earning a playfully scandalized gasp.

In retaliation, Ales picks up a pillow and throws it towards Kara, but her reflexes aren’t nearly as good as her alien sister’s, and it completely misses her. The intention is still there though, and within just seconds the two find themselves rolling around the floor of their shared bedroom wrestling. 

Of course neither are actively trying to hurt the other, mainly because it would be a _completely_  unfair fight and end up with the human side of the conflict in hospital or worse.

Just like everything the two girls do together, they both dissolve into uncontrollable laughter by the end of it- the dreaded physics completely forgotten about, and just like real sisters, they decide to steal some ice cream instead; because that’s what real sisters do.

**Author's Note:**

> BxsicTrxsh.tumblr.com


End file.
